Minecraft Mini's
by KitCat30
Summary: This is supposed to be a set of Minecraft one shots that make you laugh. -some are more funny than others-. I will add OC's if you would like. Please give me ideas for more one shots. This will be updated randomly for funny stuff just comes to mind randomly. Thank you! And I don't have someone correcting me so if you find something wrong tell me.
1. The Lone Cake

**The Lone Cake**

 **A/N This supposed to be a series of one shots that are funny. Thank you for reading and give me ideas for the next one shot.**

 **Steve. *SIGH* "KitCat30 does not own Minecraft or anything in it" "now stop poking ME"**

Steves Pov:

"Uggggg" I was so hungry, my stomach growling in agreement. Walking through the abandoned village holding my stomach, I searched for anything edible. Heck! I would eat zombie flesh if I had any. Farther into the destroyed village I went my hunger becoming lower and lower. Then I spotted it, it glowed throughout this broken town. A lone cake sitting on a barely standing table. I hobbled as fast as I could to this wonderful surprise.

*Zip* I knew what I had heard before I saw it, an Enderman. Turning in frantic circles I try to spot the dark beast, but unable to find it. I turned back to the cake and my mouth dropped. The cake was GONE ALL GONE! *Zip* there it was again that awful sound, this time though I see the tall creature. In its arms held the cake. It stood there taunting me with the delicacy, daring me to go for it. GOD! how this Enderman made me mad.

Screaming a battle cry I lunge for the cake *Zip* I grab nothing, but air. Growling I ran to the Enderman lunging at the cake, only to get the same result. I tried this again and again with the same results as always. Then a plan formed in my mind, I stopped moving and stood still unmoving. The Enderman not finished taunting me stepped closer and closer taunting me more and more. I just stood there mouth watering, until the Enderman was less than an arm's length away. Then I did something it wasn't expecting, I ripped the precious cake from the dark figures grasp. The cake slid from the monster's arms the beast screaming out as the cake left its taunting grasp.

*Zip* it zoomed away watching me from afar, staring at the cake in my hand greedly. I smile in triumph with the cake in my hand, I celebrated. Then I put down the cake my hunger dangerously low, as the Enderman came closer I covered my cake. Then I almost downed the whole cake I had a few bars to fill. With two slices remaining I look towards the Enderman smugly smiling, but the smile dropped as the Enderman looked down sadly, it too was hungry. I motioned it over with pity, slowly the Enderman complied. Giving the black mob the last two slices, the mobs eyes lit up as it ate the cake. The Enderman rarely leaves my side now, only to go find cake of course! I named the dude Endy the Enderman and we are good companions although he does argue that he saw the cake first. HAIL NO! I SAW IT FIRST!

 **A/N What Steve wanted cake\\_('.')_/ Thank you please give me ideas**

 **Steve. "I SURE DID, MHHHH CAKE"**

 **Endy. "GURGLE"**

 **Steve. "yes.. yes with sprinkles, what about the frosting.**

 **Endy. "GURRRRRGLEEE"**

 **Steve. "well of course we will have extra chocolate frosting"**

 **KitCat30. *Claps* "you guys it's time to go for now see you next shot! I hope."**

 **Steve. "Thank you! Now I am gonna go get some cake"**

 ***ZIP***

 **Steve. "Gosh Darn it ENDY! why you gotta steal the cake?!"**

 **Endy. "Gurgle gurgle guuuuuurrrrrrglllllleeeee"**


	2. The Black Box

**The Black Box.**

 **So once again I need ideas. Now enjoy.**

Herobrine's Pov:

There it was the item I knew none about. On an oak shelf this medium sized black box sat unmoving. I knew this was KitCat's house and I wasn't supposed to touch anything, but you know curiosity killed the cat. I quickly tapped the box and when nothing happened I picked it up. The box wasn't to heavy and was pretty thin. Then I noticed buttons on the side of this box tapping two of the three both doing nothing. Then I tapped the third button and part of the box illuminated. The box had the words 'Android' before going to a password scene. Terrified I tried every word I knew still not unlocking the secrets within the mysterious box. I then proceeded in tearing apart the room every password I tried. Finally I had found the right one and opening the boxes secrets to me. Inside more boxes lied these ones colorful with pictures. Confused I pressed the box that had the word 'Minecraft' the box brought me to a screen. I the pressed change skin and typed my name. I jumped as I saw the exact replica of me. I yelled at the screen trying to save the fake me but instead I pressed back. Looking once again at the screen I pressed start, then create a new world, finally I pressed creative, then finish. I pressed buttons until I realized what to do, going into my 'creative inventory' I grabbed out TNT, mobs o' many colors, flint and steel, and a diamond sword. I proceeded to torture the land and it's people, laughing hysterically in the process. Oh how fun this was! After becoming bored with this so called 'Minecraft' that was seemingly similar to my world, I played another game.

This one was called 'Flappy Bird' as I went to the start screen I stared at the yellow bird. Then I pressed play and the screen stated 'tap to fly' so I tapped and the bird flew up before shooting down. Just before it hit the bottom I tapped the screen a few more times and the bird flew. HA! I shouted as I made the bird fly through the first green hoop. I got the bird to fly through three more hoops before I failed. Growling I tried once again not even passing four green hoops before failing once again. Now completely frustrated I tried again and again before I completely lost it.

Finally I couldn't take the bird noises, I chucked the black box at the wall. On impact it shattered from the sheer force. Afterwards I just screamed at the shattered pieces until I couldn't scream any longer. I then sat down in the corner mumbling about a bird defeating me.

KitCat30's Pov:

Bursting through the door of my house, I ran up the stairs singing, 'No homework get to play my tablet '. I walked into my room only to see the black pieces of my tablet across the floor. Instantly I heated up and yelled "WHO THE HAIL BROKE MY TABLET! IF I FIND YOU YOU WILL REGRET IT!". Then I saw Herobrine in the corner mumbling about defeat by a bird. Instantly I knew who broke my tablet, but somehow I was not that mad. I chuckled when I realized what bird he was talking about. "Oh Flappy Bird you never fail to annoy do you?" I left Herobrine sitting in the corner.

 **A/N That day Herobrine learned not to touch my stuff, and never to play the little black box or Flappy Bird. Although Herobrine was still punished for breaking my tablet with a real world Flappy Bird game, and he had to get past 20 hoops to get out. Oh how fun it was to watch that.**


	3. FIRREEEE!

**FIRE!**

 **A/N This was suggested by Laner a guest the first reviewer. Anyways thank you for the review and idea it is appreciated.**

Endy's Pov:

Steve needed nether wart for a health potion. For Steve was sick and needed the potion soon, so I offered to go get some nether wart. I had never been to the Nether before and Steve was in need of nether wart, so I slowly walked through Steve's Nether portal.

I knew I was there when I felt the temperature difference, so walking away from the mass of purple I looked around. Everything was red and it was so hot I felt like I was melting, plus there was lava and fire everywhere! Slowly though I trudged on, looking for the plants Steve described. He described them as blood red mushrooms atop a brown block with faces. So I searched and searched for any sign of these nether wart.

While searching I found a giant castle like fortress made from a blackish red brick. Entering this fortress I saw newer mobs. First I found a mob that looked to be a mix between a zombie and a pig, its appearance was gruesome as its skin was falling off. Then I found these flying things that looked to be made of fire, there coal black eyes barely noticeable. Last I saw a giant floating white squid, it sounded as if it were crying. Still I had not seen any of the blood red mushrooms.

Choosing to go through another corridor of the fortress, I sighed it was so bland in the nether, to red for my liking. I then saw a staircase leading to a lower level, so I went down. There at the bottom looked to be the nether wart, but while picking up the fabled wart a zombie pigman decided it would be funny to push me into the lava next to the nether wart. Upon impact to the fiery substance I caught a flame.

While with this burning pain I teleported trying to get away, but there was just too much fire and lava in the Nether. I teleported here and there, but nowhere was safe. Everything was a flame I was a flame, it didn't help that the mobs of the Nether were laughing their faces off. Still I teleported from place to place only to be set on fire again and again. My ears were ringing from the rumble of laughter. I was completely freaking out! I was burning to death. After a while and only one heart left I calmed, as the flames stopped I teleported to the portal. I still could hear the mobs of the Nether cackling as I entered the portal, my face the color of the lava I had been burned by.

Once back to Steve's house I gave him the nether wart he needed. I watched as he made three potions of regeneration with his horrible blood red mushroom I had fetched. As the potions finished I asked him for one and as he looked at me he gave me one. After he and I chugged the foul tasting potion down he asked, "What happened to you in the Nether". Answering with the most human I knew I stated "Let's just say I'm NEVER going back to the NETHER again!". Steve only chuckled and said "But I was going to ask you to get me more nether wart". *Zip* I was gone Steve was better and I needed time alone.

 **A/N Steve did not see Endy for the next 3 weeks, never again did he mention the Nether.**

 **Zombie Pigman "UNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKK" English "You got BURNED"**

 **Endy *Zip* *SLAM* *gurgle!* English (Foul language can not be translated sorry)**

 **Steve *stares wide eyed at Endy***

 **Endy "Gurglee GUUURRRGLLLEE" English "Whaaaaat? he was ANNOOOOOOYING"**

 **KitCat30 "Ok guy's break it up. Alright see you guy's next time reviews appreciated."**


	4. Flying Rabbit?

**Flying rabbit?**

 **A/N:Sorry I haven't typed in a while I ran out of ideas. Thank you, Laner for your kind words. Alright I might start using OC's so submit yours with what they do funny and I can try to use them. Reviews are appreciated. Read on!**

KitCat30's Pov:

I was sitting at the table having lunch, my pet bunny with its food sat below me. I was having a turkey cheese sandwich, and my bunny was having its bread crumbs; it's favorite. I was drinking a soda and all was fine until I put down my soda. After I had placed my soda, I went to grab the last bits of sandwich knocking down my soda in the process. I groaned and grumbled 'I spent money on that.' as I went to the kitchen to grab a towel. Finding the towel I slowly walk out of the kitchen. My eyes widen at the sight before me. There was no soda left on the ground, but there was a bunny bouncing off the walls. I internally groan 'this day can't get any worse can it.

I chased the bunny around the room unable to catch it. The bunny was knocking over plates, cups, remotes, electronics, anything that could be moved was moved. The bunny was just too fast, take a speed potion give it to a rabbit, bash the rabbit against the wall five times to get it hopping, then multiply that by one hundred. The thing was stuck in the house so that was ok, so I leaned up against a wall to catch my breath. That wall turned out to be a door and that door slid open. I fell to the ground with an oof and my eyes turned the size of saucers as my rabbit sped out the door. "Great" I groaned "this day could get worse".

Exiting the house I sprinted after the rabbit torpedo as it made its way towards the innocent village. " no not there" I grumbled. While still sprinting after the rampaging rabbit. It entered the village broke the windows and everything that could be broken was. The villagers were screaming, "DEVIL RABBIT! DEVIL RABBIT!" I just kept running after the said rabbit. It exited the village, that I would apologize to later. I kept running after the rabbit as it headed towards the worst place it could go...Herobrine's mansion.

It bounced through a window that I could not reach. Instead I sat outside and waited patiently for the explosion. I knew Herobrine was going to kill that rabbit and me. I waited and waited till I heard "THAT RABBIT MUST DIE BY MY HAND, BRING THAT THING HERE AND I WILL FIND ITS OWNER AND KILL BOTH OF THEM." Hero shouts. I sighed and sank further down next to the door. All of a sudden the rabbit bursts through a window and speedly bounces to me, Hero right on its tail. I pet the rabbit twice before saying "even I can't save you now." Herobrine only stares between me and my rabbit. Then Hero smiles evilly and says' "Well, well, well, looks like I get revenge. You know that flappy bird game was great all because I broke your tablet." My eyes widen when I see where this was going, Hero continues "You know you just broke my whole house, so you will take the time to fix it, and you will wash the windows for a year." My heart dropped and I thought 'oh god kill me now' as I went to work Herobrine dirtying up the windows I just cleaned as I clean the next.

 **A/N: Let's just say now me and Herobrine are even. Worst year of my life. I still had to fix the village. -.- I never had a rabbit again or a soda for that matter.**

 **Anyways for the OC thing make sure you explain them in detail and give them a situation to be in. No inappropriate OC's and no shippings. By the way did you know I'm posting a new story called the prophecy, it's looking good so far. Thank you and read on.**

 **Reviews are appreciated because I need ideas.**


End file.
